Over a period of time, a container of protective or decorative materials (e.g., paint, stain, varnish or the like) suspended in a liquid medium of any viscosity becomes hardened or discolored when stationary. The quick or frequent use of the liquid medium can mitigate the hardening issue. Most users, however, only use a portion of liquid at a time, while the rest remains in the container for possible later use. Frequently, the liquid medium product becomes unusable after a long period of time and discarded. The life of the liquid medium product could be extended significantly if the liquid is moved periodically or even continuously by external kinetic motions to the container.
Related art devices for the mixing of paint, etc. focus on the one-time pre-use mixing of the colorant or active ingredient into the liquid medium, not the long term sustainability of the product. The other mixing devices either require a mixing assembly placed directly into the liquid which requires cleaning or are able to only mix one container of liquid at a time.